Harry Potter and The Leaf On The Wind
by John Perry
Summary: Wash dies and goes to heaven and waits for reincarnation. Until he finds out the horrible truth, Wash must forget everything, he refuses. Scooped up by the winds of Fate Hoban "Wash" Washburne like the leaf he claimed to be; content with the memories of those he loved safely with him is scattered to the Aether and awakens reborn as Harry Potter over 500 years in the past.


Harry Potter and The Leaf On The Wind.

AN: My dear readers. It's been some time since I last wrote Fanfiction. I've just been reading and reading, too wrapped up in the good stories that I've found here. This plot bunny would not leave me alone, so without further adieu, I insert my disclaimer. I make no money off of these Fanfictions, don't sue me; thank you. The concept of this Fanfiction inspired by "Chances Are," a movie I saw a long time ago and has stuck with me, "Dead Like Me," one of the best afterlives shows ever made. And of course, Harry Potter. I, of course, will twist this work to my will, and we will see what comes of this.

Prologue.

"I'm a leaf on the wind; watch how I soar." Those were the final word of Hoban "Wash" Washburne.

Adrenaline, fear, relief, shock, and agony were the last thing he felt in his final moments crash landing Serenity and subsequently being impaled by a Reaver harpoon big and powerful enough to pierce the hulls of spaceships. Though Wash died instantly, he saw everything around him as if looking from above. The absolute shock and horror upon Zoe's face and in her eyes as she collapsed on him shaking his head telling Wash they had to move would haunt him for many lifetimes. Up up and away, Wash soared consumed in an ethereal mist. Then instead of flying as he had never before Wash was suddenly walking in a haze so thick, he could only make out dark shapes ahead of him in the distance.

As Wash wandered the white mists surrounding himself, he began to think that he would be stuck like this forever. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind than a clearing opened up in the mist, and Wash could see large gatherings of people forming lines and speaking with authority figures in white cloths. Wash fell into formation and waited, watching as one after other individuals would answer a few questions be given an injection of some kind and sent through the mist beyond the lines.

Eventually, it was his turn, and Wash was horrified to learn that he couldn't go back and even more so when he learned what would happen to him when injected like all the rest. Wash would have to forget! Forget everything that ever happened in the beautiful life he had with Zoë and the crew of Serenity. To Hoban Washburne to never remember his life and loved ones was a fate worse than death, and so he ran, as hard and as fast as he could!

Deeper and deeper he went, the mists of reincarnation enveloping him; concealing him more until Wash feels himself reach the proverbial ledge of the great beyond. Stopping to collect himself, Wash smiles with absolute determination, thoughts of Zoë, Serenity and her crew crystal clear in what's left of his mind. Wash closes his eyes and says a prayer to the gods of flying and pitches forward into the abyss beyond reincarnation.

Scooped up by the winds of Fate Hoban "Wash" Washburne like the leaf he claimed to be; content with the memories of those he loved safely with him is scattered to the Aether smiling. "I'm a Leaf on the wind; watch how I soar."

The day Harry Potter found out just how truly different he was from everyone else was a day he will never forget for however long he lives. Granted immortality by three ancient relics of power ensured that it could be a long time coming. At first, he was enraged! Hadn't he done his part? Voldemort was dead, the Wizarding and Muggle world safe from him and all his followers. All Death Eater's either being locked up or slain by his hands in the years after Voldemort's fall at Hogwarts.

When Harry stopped aging, he and Ginny hid it well; magic was good like that. Eventually, life made him get over his bitterness, and Harry learned to live in the moment. Harry focused on his family and friends like he always had. Weddings needed attending; children were born, life went on and on for the Potter family; things were almost normal until they weren't.

Death visited Potter Manner one chilly winter solstice, December 21st, 2099, at 0905 hours exactly Ginny was 118 years old. Friends and family surrounding her, only Harry noticed the one person who didn't belong. Only Harry saw the faint shimmer of Ginny's soul leaving her body when she was wished well by this person Harry had never seen.

After the wake and everyone had gone home, Harry sat alone in his study, all his children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren were asleep in their rooms. The Fire Whiskey Harry had poured himself lay forgotten, for the first time since finding out he was immortal, Harry lost on what to do next stayed quiet.

"What do I do now?" Harry absently spoke.

A flutter of nondistinguishable origin disturbed the silence of Harry's study, causing his instincts to kick in and spin around, wand in hand spell on his lips. The visage of the nondescript gentlemen from Ginny's deathbed, however, stayed his actions. The man dressed in a black suit, white dress shirt, and a grey tie, his hands clasped over a cane. Harry's emerald eyes flickered over a ring adorning the gentleman's right ring finger; it was white gold with a mother of pearl stone in a square setting. Everything about this man radiated with ancient power Harry could feel on an intuitive level, so he lowered his wand and waited for the man to speak.

"Harry Potter. I mean you no harm, but I would have words with you, my friend" The smile on the man's lips was sincere as he moves to the seat across from Harry's desk and extends his hand in greeting.

"I am the physical manifestation of Death, you and your ancestors have caused myself considerable grief over the century's, so too you and yours has given me much amusement as well." says Death as he waits for Harry to greet him.

Harry is shocked but sadly not surprised at the situation he finds himself in, and so he does as he always has and rolls with the punches life throws at him. Harry's eyes never waver from Deaths as he greets him like his ancestor. Harry is grasping Death's hand in his own as he smiles warmly.

"Hello Death, I suppose I should thank you for seeing my Ginny from this World. Did she make it there, ok? The afterlife?" Harry asks curiously.

The smile doesn't leave Death's face as he nods in acknowledgment as if to say, "But of course." Harry nods and snaps his fingers, summoning Missy the Potter Elf in charge of tea and pleasantries. Like the fantastic house-elf, she is Missy has everything ready; Death and Harry served promptly.

Death takes two sips of his tea, watching Harry from his seat almost as if collecting himself before he speaks. "I will be blunt; at the end of this conversation, you will need to come with me. Mr. Potter, yours is a unique Soul, touched by Fate from conception; destined for greatness." Death sips his tea before speaking again.

"Your list of mortal achievements staggering in the life you've lived; indeed, you have lived well be proud. This chapter in your life, however, comes to a close this night." Death takes another sip of tea as Harry's eyes widen as he realizes Death means to Reap his soul this night.

"I don't understand. I feel fine, sad, yes, what husband wouldn't be but dying? I haven't aged a day, never been sick, no wound or spell has been able to keep me down. So what has changed?" Harry asks inquisitively.

Death nods and affirms, "What's changed is something complicated.

The Cosmic Order, so much like a scale is out of balance; your soul is out of time. Lost and floating from a decision made 500 years in the future from your past life. The details are benign and unimportant in the long run, what is essential, however, is what we are going to do with you in the meantime while realities and timelines Sync up and balance restores itself.

Harry stares at Death oddly calm about everything unfolding before him, thrice be damned Potter luck is the only thought coherent enough in his mind.

"So, what now?" Harry Asks of Death.

Death smiles as he sets down his teacup and motions for Harry to follow. When next Death stops, they are at Harry and Ginny's bed, her preserved body still lying there in wait for tomorrow's burial services. "The stage set, none will be the wiser. Once you lay down, I will reap your soul where you will work for me until The Cosmic Order fixes itself. After that, the Verse is your Oyster as they say."

Harry was smiling as he crawled in next to the woman he loved more than anything. "The Next Great Adventure" standing before him, what else could a person say? Having mastered Death, Harry had no fear of dying; only one question burned within him to see answered. "Will I see her again, my Ginny?" Harry Asked.

Death laughs softly after pondering Harry's question for a moment. "I would hope so Mr. Potter, Soulmates tend to find one another no matter what." Harry gazes lovingly at his beautiful wife and cups her cheek. He feels Death touches his shoulder, and the World ceases to exist for Harry Potter.

Chapter One:

Harry Potter was a man possessed, not in the literal sense but with purpose. It all started when a broadcast hit the Wave, its contained message shaking the Verse to the core. The Union of Allied Planets had created the Reaver's and killed the populous of an entire planet. Harry knew, of course, he had Reaped the whole lot of them. Death had called it Harry's last big job.

When it was all done, every last soul carried unto the afterlife Death smiled and gave Harry one last name. Hoban Washburn, planet Miranda; pilots seat of Serenity, Firefly-class Vessel. Incidentally, this man's scheduled Death wasn't for many years in the future.

Harry looked at his watch and smiled; he found one of his greatest joys as a Reaper was the ability to be utterly commonplace. As his Aunt and Uncle would say "Perfectly Normal People" no saving the worlds, no being famous, it was a nice reprieve. Harry did as Harry always does when afforded downtime; he lived his life.

Eleven years later, Harry Reaped this Hoban Washburn fellow, and Harry was ready to get back to living. The moment he had touched the soul of Hoban Washburne, however, Harry felt it. Harry realized that this was the pivotal moment Death had been talking about all those years ago. Harry and Hoban were the same. Death was a wanker with a twisted sense of humor at Harry's expense, and with one last prank among friends, Harry was free.

So overwhelming was the mental trauma of the returned memories that Harry bearly had but a few moments to comprehend what had happened before his eyes rolled up in the back of his head, and he knew no more. His loss of consciousness triggering his emergency port key, thus whisking him away from his most precious people in their hour of greatest need. The emergency port key deposited him outside Saint Lucy's Hospital on the planet Ariel, where he was admitted and spent three weeks in a coma.

When Harry awoke, he spent another week stuck there at the hospital staff's tender mercies as they tried to figure out what was wrong with him. The message was all over the Verse by then. Harry knew he had to get out there and find his family before they scattered to the Black seeking to hide from the Alliance.

Harry had cursed that man, that Operative. Like a surgeon, he had cut his way through Serenity's contacts and safe holds in his search for River Tam, leaving Harry so little to go on when looking for his crew. Harry thought to find the man himself and ask what had happened to the crew of Serenity, but The Operative was in the wind and quite adapted at hiding.

In the end, though, Harry had finally caught a break. He had gone to Mr. Universe's moon to look for clues and found a memorial to Shepard Book, Mr. Univers, and himself overlooking a fantastic view. Talking with the locals yielded information leading Harry to Persephone, where Harry found out Serenity was undergoing repairs.

As the Potter luck would have it though, in a bizarre twist of irony, Harry's shuttle was entering docking procedures as he saw Serenity lifting off, being piloted by none other than that slip of a girl River Tam. Time seemed to slow down for Harry, "Wángbā dàn!" there would be no way to catch them now. Serenity was back in the sky where she belonged; the sight brings a tear to Harry's eye even though it just made his job that much harder.

Day by day, Harry gets closer and closer to home. His thoughts are a mess; Inner dialogue with himself has taken on the appearance and sound of Hoban Washburne. If Harry is honest with himself, the mental trauma of assimilating his past self may have fractured his psyche, just a pinch. All he can think about is making it back to Zoë to make sure she's ok.

It took a considerable amount of time and luck, but when Harry finally tracked the Serenity and her crew down, it was on the backwater moon of Whitefall. Mal was working a job for that old hag Patients, making right in her eyes past matters of opinion. All in all, giving Mal a big case of indigestion.

The first time since the planet Meranda Harry sees Mal, hunched over the saloons bar, and he immediately gets a sick feeling in his gut. Mal's lost some weight either through lack of food, stress, or both. Mal has that look of a man whos burning the oil at both ends, and Harry knows he's only received half of the promised amount from that old crown. The way Mal knocks back the complimentary whiskey Patients gave him as she leaves lets Harry know that Mal's desperate but does not want the world to know it.

Harry knows Mal, maybe not as much or as well as Zoë, but as he respects the CaptainCaptain. Mal's pride and determination saw the crew of Serenity through both the good times and the bad more than he could count. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry can see Jayne Cobb playing Poker and nursing a ratty cigar; Jayne has a sour look on his face as the man to his right takes another pot. The guys a local card shark, and if he's not careful and Janye takes notice, his life will be forfeit. Harry doesn't see Zoë, and that concerns him some, but he shakes it off and sits down in the empty barstool next to Reynalds.

Ordering three fingers of the local Baijiu for himself and another whiskey for Mal Harry waits. This man before Harry stands as the final gatekeeper between him and the life he once held as Wash. Harry could not get that life back; it was over the moment that Reaver spear thrust through his chest. Harry told himself that he just had to make sure they were all right, that everyone Wash left behind was moving on, and then Harry too could move on as well once he had seen for himself everything was ok.

Harry had a simple plan. Step once. Find the crew. Step two pay for transportation off where ever he found the Serenity. Step three, see with his own two eyes how his old family was doing, and then go from there. Harry figured that with both his Potter luck and Malcolm Reynolds's brand of chaos, Harry wouldn't tempt Fate and plan anything past that.

Harry was confident he could do this as he moved on to Step two of his plan. Paperwork detailing a backdated Will to before Wash had died in his possession was Harry's proof of legitimacy and motive for approaching the suspicious CaptainCaptain. The will, easily obtained by way of a simple jinx on Persephone, enclosed a life insurance policy that would set them up for quite some time. Harry had written in Wash's handwriting letters to each of them, all in all, he hoped it would bring closure for those he loved.

Harry was brought out of his musings as Mal acknowledged the drink and knocked it back. It wasn't the best whiskey Mal had ever had, but it wasn't that rotgut Jayne liked to drink either. Mal took in Harry's appearance and demeanor, finding him unthreatening, and curious spoke. "Speak your peace, stranger; you look like you have something to say," Mal stated somberly.

Nodding Harry knocks back his drink and charges forth with that Griffindor courage he used to be known so well. "Your Malcolm Reynolds captain of Serenity, a Firefly-class freighter?" Mal nods to Harry moving the conversation along.

"You're a hard man to find Mal. My name is Harry Potter, and my business with you is two-fold. First and foremost, I need transportation. No final destination in mind, just wandering. For the better part of my life, I have been an indentured servant, finally earning my freedom I wish to travel. You and yours have a reputation of flying free, this calls to me. Lastly, as a way to get me on my feet, I have been given a list of jobs, and I have completed them all except one. "

The way Harry mentioned this last job catches Mal's attention, "What sort of job friend?" Mal questions.

Harry, knowing Mal as well as he did, smiles at Mal placatingly. "It's nothing nefarious Mal just a simple delivery to you and the crew of Serenity. I must read to you, and all parties involved TheWill of one Hoban "Wash" Washburne." Harry's delivery was so unexpected he could see his words hit Mal like a ton of bricks.

It takes Mal more than a moment to recover; the loss of Wash was still fresh with Harry's old friend. Seeing pain evident plain as day on his friend's face, Harry presses on to give Mal time to process the shock of his last statement.

"With the delivery of the will's contents, I will be free to make my way in this Vers as a free man. Captain Reynolds, will you allow me to make this delivery to you and your crew?" Harry asks with compassion in his voice.

Mal is silent for a moment weighing everything he has learned and looking it over and over again for deceit. Finding none, Mal nods in consent, and Harry is immediately relieved.

"Far as I can tell you have been honest with me, Harry, now allow me to be honest with you. I don't rightly think it would be fair to take your money for transport if i didn't disclose this. We have a bit of Alliance heat after us, and we've been sticking to the Black till it cools down. If you can live with that then rightly i think we can live with you. what say you?" Mal asks

Harry never one to leave someone wondering for long smiles and nods. "Heat never bothered me much, Captain Reynolds I would say I somewhat thrive in it truth be told," Harry orders another round of drinks. "Now Captain Reynolds lets talk terms."

Mal smiles at Harry as he sips his whiskey on the rocks. "Well, that depends on if are you looking to travel or something more permanent?" Mal asks curiously.

Smirking, Harry inquires, "Are we setting up a travel itinerary, or is this a job interview, Captain?"

"Do you have any qualifications?" Mal fires back inquisitively?

Harry pretends to ponder the question and the multitude of Answers he could give the man, before settling on being vaguely being cheeky. "Captain Reynolds, I am a jack of all trades and master of one."

The cheek has the desired effect Harry was hoping for and has Mal chuckling as he takes another sip of whiskey. "A master of one, huh? and what would that be good, sir?" Mal asks curiously.

Flippantly Harry responds, "Trade secret, I'm afraid. That would be telling, and every man is entitled to an embarrassing secret talent he takes to the grave with him, sorry chap. However, in recompense, I will say this to you, my good sir. In the service of my former employer, I learned many skills that serve me well in life, and as I travel, I hope to add many more." Harry mock bows.

Finishing his drink, Mal nods, allowing Harry his secrets. "Fair enough friend," remembering Wash's Will Mal sighs and the two of them work out room and board as well as travel expenses. "I expect payment upfront. If you run out of funds as we travel ill drop you off at the nearest safe harbor and expect payment in full before ever conduct any business in the future dong ma?" A stern look is back in Mal's eyes as he concludes negotiations.

Harry nods as he reaches into his pack and slides a package over to Mal. "This should cover things for the foreseeable future," states Harry. Mal thumbs through the sack of platinum, nodding when he is satisfied. Business concluded Mal stands and turns to exit the saloon, Harry follows.

Picking up Jayne on the way out before he can start a fight with the card shark proves impossible. Before you can say Bob's your uncle, the saloon patrons are beating each other bloody, a roaring good time to be had by all. The three of them give as good as they get, introductions of Harry to Jayne made as the three of them cover each other's backs.

As the three of them head back to the ship, Harry hands Jayne a sack of chips and credits belonging to the card shark, a right smirk plastered across his face. "I believe this belongs mostly to you, my friend that poor card shark seemed most remorseful for trying to swindle the honorable Jayne the Hero of Canton."

The humor sparkles in Harry's eyes as Jayne swipes the sack of ill-gotten gains from him with a nod of thanks. The newcomer alright in Jayne's eyes with the exchange. "That some bitch were just lucky I didn't bring Vera with me." Jayne scoffs and laughs, "Broke that cheaters fingers right and propper ta teach him a lesson I reckon he won't soon forget."

As Wash, Harry never much liked Jayne when he first met the man; not many can say they do. Harry, however, could appreciate Janye's role on the crew. Space was a dangerous place, and you needed talented muscle deep in the Black, or you risked looking weak. Jayne, though Very rough around the edges, was very gifted muscle.

The closer to Serenity, the three of them, traveled the more anxious, Harry became. 500-year-old Harry was warring with his far younger self on how to properly handle the situation they were about to find himself in. Harry was so deep in thought he almost missed they're arrival at Serenity's cargo bay ramp. He was finding himself overly emotional; Harry couldn't help the involuntary intake of oxygen just at the sight of her. Harry kept a stiff upper lip on the outside because to do otherwise was unmanly. Making their way up the ramp, Mal grabs a com device and begins to issue pre-flight commands to the crew.

With little else to do, harry watched the busy bees of The Serenity hustle and bustle getting her ready to fly. Harry almost made for the cockpit out of instinct but held himself before he could make a mistake. The love this crew has for Serenity is practically tangible. It's a magic all its own, Serenity isn't alive like Mr. Weasley's Ford Anglia, but give it time, Harry thinks she just might.

Harry notices Mal approaching him with a wary smile upon his face. "Harry, Welcome to Serenity. She's not the prettiest boat out there, but she will get you where you're going. We normally have a meet and greet in the cargo bay, introduce the guests and crew, give them a tour of the ship, and then we are off to our next destination after they settle in. Honestly, though, we've had a rough go of it lately, and we are short two crew members, so I need you to hang tight while we get my boat in the sky, then we will get to that meet and greet Dong ma?"

Mal doesn't look like he's asking, and Harry understands; its dangerous out here, nodding Harry makes his way over to the personnel seats and straps himself in "that's no problem, Captain Reynolds ill be right here I look forward to meeting your crew. "

Appeased that harry isn't going to wander around unsupervised Mal makes his way to the cockpit. Ten minutes later and Serenity is in the air. Even from where he was sitting, Harry could feel the difference in her; a dull ache bone-deep Serenity still hurt. Kaylee must be having kittens. She is shaking more than usual, and she feels stiff as Mal maneuvers her to enter the atmosphere, but she's holding. Whoever did the repairs after Serenity's crash landing on Meranda didn't love her as Kaylee, and it showed.

It wasn't long until Serenity evened out and settled into the vacuum of space that Mal made his return. Behind him were most of the crew Kaylee, Simon, Jane, and Inara. River and Zoe mysteriously absent, Harry paying it no mind to stay in the character of the stranger.

Harry tried no to worry; River was probably still doing River things. Zoe's absence, however, had Harry concerned. She never missed a meet and greet. Her trusty shotgun or rifle at the ready, Mal and the crew covered on hi from the catwalk. Introductions made, and pleasantries observed Harry looked to Mal. "Is this everyone Mal? I would prefer not to repeat whats to be said." Harry asked.

Mal's face fell a moment, remembering what Harry had come to do and cleared his throat. The crew now curious settled down to pay attention.

"No, Harry, we are still waiting for our co-piolet and my first mate. River Tam and Zoe Washburne. Tam is a free spirit. She comes and goes as she pleases you will see her around, shes a little slip of a thing you can't miss her. My first mate, however, you will have to forgive. Zoe's a little slow on a count of her condition." Instantly Harry is on alert but draws no attention. Nodding in acceptance, Harry disguises his worry through preparing the presentation he is about to give his old friends.

A vibrant voice from the catwalks stairs draws their attention a few moments later. "You make it sound as if I'm dying Captain, I've been to Simon's clinic this week we both know that's isn't true no need to be dramatic." Harry's heart hammers in his chest; he would know that woman's voice anywhere. His Zoe is scant feet behind him and descending the stairwell. Harry closes his eyes; memories swarm him like a flash flood. A lifetime ago, Harry gave this wonderful woman everything he and more. Their marriage wasn't perfect; no ones are, but they were happy, and that's all you can ask when traversing the Black living as they did.

Harry trembled, frozen in place. "Stick to the plan, Harry, deliver the will have some fun adventures with the crew, make some memories, and move on. shes, not yours anymore." it was like a mantra on repeat in Harry's mind. "You can do this, turn around smile at Zoe, introduce yourself. the rest will fall in place." he heard Wash laugh at him. "Keep telling ourselves that Harry. Now turn around and look at our wife; we broke heaven to get back to her, don't ruin the moment."

Wash was right, steeling himself Harry turned. The sight that greeted Harry shattered him and his plan to a million billion trillion pieces. Harry couldn't breathe. Holding the railing as she took one stair at a time was the pregnant form of Zoe Washburne. Dressed in a purple maternity gown, she was breathtaking to behold. Harry swallowed and forced himself to breathe; the intake of oxygen did wonders for those black spots that were starting to form at the corners of his eyes.

Stepping forward as Zoe reached the group, Harry offered his hand and his seat. "A pleasure to meet you, ma'am. You look radiant if I may say." skipping the customary kiss to the knuckles that usually went with that style of greeting entirely, Harry just moved to where everyone could see him. He liked his teeth right where they were; after all, thank you very much.

He tried not to stare, but she was just so beautiful. The clearing of Zoe's throat told Harry he was busted and brought his eyes up to her own. "Sorry, Ma'am," nodding in acceptance of his apology, Zoe gives harry an out. "I hear from the Captain that you have a message for us?"

Clearing his throat, Harry nods and gestures around himself. "Please, everyone, make yourselves comfortable. As I told Captain Reynolds in the saloon, I am Harry Potter, and I am here to deliver and read to you The Will of Hoban Washburne. Please hold questions until the end."

The reading went well; letters dispersed to their owners, stories told, and tears shed. It was very moving and reminded Harry of the movies where a soul gets to watch his funeral before passing on. Harry knew no matter what happened after this, there was no turning back. Wash had died and left Zoe pregnant, and their child was on the way. Though Wash never had any children, Harry had plenty. Every child was a miracle and the light of Harry's life. Retiring to his bunk, Harry crawled under the covers and was asleep before he even knew it. Dreams of a little girl as beautiful as her mother kept Harry company throughout the night.

AN: Dear Readers: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this concept. Should I continue on or just leave it as a one-shot? Please let me know your thoughts. I have chapter two on standby, but If I am to go much further, this story would need some serious attention and direction.


End file.
